<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One shot series by BrooklynNine9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902186">One shot series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynNine9/pseuds/BrooklynNine9'>BrooklynNine9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scorpion a Cyclone [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scorpion (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynNine9/pseuds/BrooklynNine9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This series of one shots will all be in the same timeline as the normal stories in the series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cabe Gallo &amp; Walter O'Brien, Cabe Gallo/Allie Jones, Paige Dineen &amp; Ralph Dineen &amp; Walter O'Brien, Paige Dineen &amp; Walter O'Brien, Toby Curtis &amp; Happy Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scorpion a Cyclone [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One shot series</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 12th </p><p>It has been a good few months since the initial coming back together but it has been over 2 months since they were all starting to get back to normal and now they appear to have done so with them dealing with multiple cases over the course of the past 2 months which has helped them all out and they're not just happy to be back together like a family but Paige is so incredibly happy that her, Walter and Ralph were finally back in the swing of things as a family/ like they used to be or as they should always have been. </p><p>The past two weeks have been different as Walter when home to Ireland to see his parents as they were doing something with the whole family as Megan's anniversary was coming up and he also decided to invite Sylvester as he was family and they were obviously very close before the whole departure and still so after and everyone in the family were happy to see the pair.</p><p>8am <br/>Everyone was hanging out the garage with the exception of Paige and Ralph who were on the way to the garage as they were still coming late due to Walters absence. <br/>Soon enough the pair had arrived and went straight in to greet everyone and they both found it hard to go to the garage without Walt or without him being here.</p><p>"Hey" Paige said as she entered the garage with Ralph<br/>"Hey guys" Cabe replied <br/>"Mom can I go and work on my project?" Ralph asked<br/>"Well you've ate so yes you can" Paige answered and Ralph immediately left to go work on his project/ the one him and Walter had been working on<br/>"How's everyone doing?" Paige asked <br/>"Good but more importantly how are you doing?" Toby asked <br/>"Fine but why you ask me like that?" Paige asked<br/>"Well we just want to know how your doing with Walt being gone and all" Cabe answered <br/>"Honestly it's been pretty hard considering we haven't spent a night apart since we got back together" Paige said <br/>"So are you doing ok?" Allie asked <br/>"Ye but I've had some bad dreams" Paige admitted<br/>"About what?" Happy asked<br/>"I've just had nightmares/dreams that involve all of us being back together, me and Walt being together again and the two of us and Ralph being a family but then it all turns out to not be real and that's when I wake up and I panic and immediately check my phone to make sure but I was wake up panicking and scared when it happens." Paige answered <br/>"Well that's natural that you miss him and the bad dreams" Toby said<br/>"You really think so?" Paige asked<br/>"For sure as you really care about him and you regretted leaving so it makes sense" Toby answered<br/>"And it's probably because he's done so much for me, getting me out of the diner job and giving me a better job in order to maker things easier" Paige said before looking at Ralph<br/>"And him too" Toby added<br/>"What?" Paige asked confused <br/>"He's talking about Ralph" Cabe answered <br/>"Oh ye, Walter has helped him a lot not just in our relationship but also in helping him realise his ability that he has and has helped grow in that sense and honestly he's been the best Dad that Ralph could ever ask for" Paige replied<br/>"Ye 107's had an impact not just on you and Ralph but all of us" Toby said <br/>"Ye doc's right but I wouldn't have it any other way" Cabe said <br/>"Me neither except I wish I didn't screw up and make us miss out on time we should have been together" Paige said <br/>"Hey you may regret it but we're back together now and we can focus on the present and the future all of us" Cabe said<br/>"Ye your right" Paige replied</p><p>A few hours later and the team were all doing there own thing as they had no cases with both Walt and Sly being gone but no one knew that the pair were back from Ireland as they arrived outside the garage.</p><p>"Ah back at the garage" Slyvestor said<br/>"Ye we're" Walter replied<br/>"Sweet, sweet home" Slyvestor said as he started to make his way to the door<br/>"Sly wait" Walter said <br/>"What is it Walter?" Slyvestor said <br/>"I just wanted to say that I know how important you were to Megan, to me before and now you are very important as Megan was to me" Walter answered which Sly met with a hug<br/>"Thanks Walt and I feel the same" Slyvestor said <br/>"Ok lets go in" Walter said as the two made their way in Cabe spoke first catching the attention of Paige and Ralph who were near the trailer<br/>"Hey guys welcome back" Cabe said <br/>"Thanks Cabe" Walter replied before being met with Paige<br/>"Walter" Paige said excitedly as she made her way round the corner and to Walt and they embraced as she gave him a kiss<br/>"Hey" Walter said <br/>"Hey" Paige replied excitedly as they parted<br/>"Walt" Ralph said happily as he gave his 'dad' a hug<br/>"Hey buddy" Walt replied as he embraced his 'son' in the hug<br/>"Oh it's good to be back" Walter said as he Ralph seperated from their hug<br/>"Come on babe I'll help you unpack" Paige said as she grabbed one of Walters bags<br/>"Thanks Paige" Walter said as he picked his other bag up and walked upstairs to the loft alongside Paige who hooked her arm through his<br/>"Well it's to have you guys back" Cabe said <br/>"Ye it's good to be back" Sly replied<br/>"Hey Sly" Ralph said <br/>"Hey Ralph, have you and your mum being ok whilst me and Walt have been gone?" Sly asked<br/>"Ye sort of" Ralph answered<br/>"They've both found it hard with Walt being gone but I've not seen this guy look so happy since today and Paige also" Cabe added<br/>"Well Ralph, Walt missed you guys too and he's also been eager to get back to work on your guys's project" Sly said </p><p>Meanwhile in the loft Paige was helping Walter unpack and he ended up telling her that he got her something.<br/>"Looks like we're all done" Paige said as she made her way over to Walt and rested her arms on his shoulders<br/>"Almost" Walt replied<br/>"Walter what are you talking about?" Paige asked<br/>" Close you eyes" Walt said<br/>"Why Walter?" Paige asked <br/>"I got you a little something" Walter answered to which Paige sat down as she closer her eyes to await Walters surprise</p><p>Walter got out Paige's gift which was a piece of jewellery and he put it around her neck and she immediately knew it was some form of necklace and Walter stepped back before she asked him something.<br/>"Can I look?" Paige asked as Walter was grabbing something<br/>"One moment, there you go you can now" Walter answered<br/>"Oh Walter it's beautiful" Paige said as she saw herself wearing the necklace as Walter placed a mirror in front of her <br/>"You like it?" Walt asked as Paige got up<br/>"Oh Walter I love it" Paige answered as she gave Walter a kiss as they embraced<br/>"We should probably head back downstairs" Walter said <br/>"Ye, let's go" Paige replied as she hooked her arm with Walter and they made their way back into the garage</p><p>"So how did it go between Walt and his parents?" Cabe asked<br/>"It went pretty well" Sly answered<br/>"Speaking of the devil" Toby said as Walt and Paige walked down the stairs<br/>"Hey guys" Paige said<br/>"Hey" Walter added<br/>"Wow that necklace is beautiful Paige" Allie said <br/>"Thanks" Paige replied<br/>"Wow 197 getting a gift like that" Toby said <br/>"Shut it dummy it's beautiful" Happy said<br/>"Ye it is" Paige added <br/>"Mom is it a Scorpion?" Ralph asked as he saw the necklace <br/>"Ye" Paige answered<br/>"I got you guys all something too" Walter said as he got out a number of boxes<br/>"What are these Walt?" Cabe asked <br/>"Take a look" Walt answered</p><p>The team all opened their individual box as Paige and Walt watched on as they knew what they were all opening as Walt told Paige about the meaning behind her gift and the others.</p><p>"Woah a Scorpion Ring" Cabe said <br/>"Ye me too" Sly said<br/>"Have we all got one Walt?" Toby asked <br/>"Well I got you all a ring but Allie I got you a necklace like Paige's" Walter said <br/>"Oh and Happy I hope you don't mind that I got you a ring as I thought you'd prefer it over a necklace" Walter said <br/>"Of course I like it Walt and I would much rather have this than a necklace" Happy answered before making her way over to Walt<br/>"Thanks Walt" Happy said as she gave him a quick hug<br/>"No problem" Walter replied as they shared a quick smile<br/>"Walt can I ask you something?" Cabe asked<br/>"Sure Cabe" Walter replied<br/>"Why have you got all of us Scorpion rings or necklaces's?" Cabe asked<br/>"Well we're a family and I wanted us all to have a reminder with us of it at all times" Walt said<br/>"Wow 197 that is very thoughtful of you" Toby said <br/>"Thanks Toby" Walter replied<br/>"Wait when did you pick them up Walt?" Sly asked<br/>"Well I picked them up when I went out on my own the day I picked up the necklace" Walter said<br/>"Wait my necklace Walter?" Paige asked<br/>"Ye" Walter answered<br/>"It was actually Walt's mom's idea" Sly added<br/>"Wait did you tell your mom about us getting back together?" Paige asked and Walter nodded <br/>"Did she take it well, did your dad too?" Paige asked<br/>"They were both happy with the news especially my mom as she said if it's something worth fighting for then it's right" Walter answered<br/>"That's good then" Paige said happily as she rested her head on Walter's shoulder<br/>"Walt can we go and carry on with our project now your back?" Ralph asked<br/>"If it's ok with your mom then sure" Walter answered <br/>"Can we mom?" Ralph asked Paige <br/>"Of course sweetie" Paige answered </p><p>The pair made their way towards the other side of the garage by the trailer and got to work on their project whilst the rest of the team discussed some things.</p><p>"Sly can I ask you something?" Paige asked<br/>"Sure Paige" Sly replied<br/>"Well were Walter parents happy about us getting back together?" Paige asked in attempt to put her at ease<br/>"Ye they were happy and like Walt said his mom was very happy as she said that she likes you and the two of you together" Sly answered<br/>"I'm not surprised she's happy about it" Cabe added<br/>"Why you say that Cabe?" Happy asked<br/>"Well when the incident happened Walt when to Ireland to see his parents and it was a couple of weeks after that night and Walt told his parents about yours and his situation and she told him that she believes that you two are meant for each other and that you guys would sort things out" Cabe answered<br/>"Wow I didn't know he went back home after that happened" Paige said taken a bit back<br/>"He did as he wasn't exactly doing the best" Cabe said <br/>"No he wasn't but he's doing better know and at least now we have a reminder of what we have and that we can't lose what we have as it's too important" Allied added<br/>"Agreed" Everyone replied</p><p>A couple of hours later the whole team had got together after finishing some work on their own projects and made their way to Kovelskies and had dinner together which had become a more frequent thing over the past few months and once the dinner was over they all went home and Paige, Walter and Ralph were all at her apartment and soon after the couple were just about to get off to sleep.</p><p>"What a day" Walter said<br/>"Ye it sure was but I'm so glad your back" Paige said as she snuggled up to Walter <br/>"Me too" Walter replied<br/>"Well we should turn in for the night" Walter said <br/>"Ye we should, night Walter" Paige said <br/>"I love you" Paige said after giving Walter a kiss<br/>"Night Paige and I love you too" Walter replied</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>